Don't be
by Amber Rei
Summary: Yuriy, attraverso indicibili sofferenze,giunge alla consapevolezza del suo essere inutile.e' un racconto ambientato ai tempi della Borg.NOTA:questo stupido coso non mi permette di scrivere Yuriy quindi nei nomi dei personaggi troverete Tala...UFF!


La bocca lievemente schiusa. Lo sguardo intento al nulla. La mente impercettibilmente scivola verso il vuoto, istante dopo istante, per poi esibirsi in un volo in picchiata terminato con un tuffo nel buio. Una dolce, annichilante sensazione. Il pensiero si distorce in fantasia, la fantasia in visione. La razionalità diviene improvvisamente istinto privo di redini. La mente è libera. Sta dormendo. Sogna…?Vive finalmente sospeso, è in volo, fuori di lì. Senza catene. Lontano dal dolore. Dolore fisico e morale, la sottomissione, l'umiliazione;piano, piano, non si gira troppo bruscamente nel sonno, perché quei punti messi male potrebbero cedere, come una diga d'argilla, ed il sangue fuoriuscirne con l'impeto di una piena, quasi disgustato di dare vita a quel cont.ssa, due, tre ferite,una profonda e dolorosa, un'altra brucia appena. Il corpo livido che rende inconfortevole il riposo. Per un po' può starsene lì in pace. Le lacrime riempiono di sé il buio e il silenzio. Sono parte della sua liberazione. Può essere umano e vivo. Non una macchina. Non un gelido automa pronto a captare ordini per eseguirli, ascoltare parole per ripeterle, incrociare sguardi per restituirli e -**ALT!ATTENTI!IN RIGA, SCHIERATEVI!**L'umidità che attecchisce fino al midollo nella grande sala sotterranea del monastero dove stanno stipati,e-

_Centotrentunmilaottocentocinquantatre!_

_Centotrentunmilaottocentocinquantaquattro!_

_Centotrentunmilaottocentocinquantacinque!_

Avanti a contare i lanci, per l'insieme dei numeri naturali da zero a infinito!Da zero fino a che le gambe non hanno più vita, le povere braccia senza più ossigeno, il ventre, i piedi, tutto si ripiega su se stesso e i polmoni si svuotano in un gemito animale, atavico e incontrollato. Alzati o ti ammazzano. _Fa male, basta, BASTA!..._Alzati o non ti lasceranno alzare mai più._Il freddo, la tosse-sangue!..._Alzati o ne sputerai più di quanto ne hai in corpo. **BASTARDO, ALZATI!**La cassa toracica si espande e si svuota a ritmo furioso, bulimica di ossigeno. Il sangue alle labbra, direttamente dai polmoni. Il terrore furioso accelera il battito all'impazzata, il respiro è rapido e doloroso-rantolante-gemiti ravvicinati e acuti-il terrore cieco **CHE COSA FAI,STRONZO,SEI STANCO? **Il sudore malato addosso, esce caldo e poi subito gela.**TI CURIAMO NOI,POVERINO;NON TI PREOCCUPARE… **I gemiti si avvicinano fino a coincidere in un lamento acuto, disperato, e perdi libertà, dignità, umanità,e-_mi alzoooh mi alzo_-troppo tardi,avresti dovuto pensarci prima.**SBATTIAMOLO FUORI A CALCI!**

Un urlo come fuori dal nulla,una voce che spezza la muta compassione dei tuoi compagni.

E' la tua voce.

_Arriverà il giorno in cui non potrete farci mai più niente di tutto questo!_

_Arriverà, e io guiderò la nostra vendetta!_

Dal buio alla luce.

Sei accecato per ora-la neve, abbagliante, abbagliante. Non vedi, ma senti. E mentre gli occhi si adattano al biancore stridente, senti talmente tanto dolore che forse non ne senti neanche più, e sai che probabilmente stai morendo, ma in fondo non ti dispiace affatto.E poi non ne senti davvero più, ti hanno lasciato stare. La prossima volta saranno cazzi tuoi. Vuoi smettere quasi di respirare, respirare è faticoso-RESPIRA. E' come sollevare un macigno, ma RESPIRA. Dentro l'aria_-fa male,è ghiacciata-_fuori l'aria. Dentro l'aria-_la tosse, il sangue-_fuori l'aria. Dentro………fuori. Dentro………fuori. Guardi mentre ti sforzi di controllarti. Bianco. Tutto bianco da schifo. Bianco. Meno quella chiazza. Quella chiazza rossa, livida, rosa, nera…quella roba orrenda ti fa salire il vomito. Quella roba orrenda, è la tua mano.

Sono stati loro.

Prima non era così,la tua mano. Tu te la ricordi. Anche se il freddo te l'aveva scorticata,era una bella mano. Era bianca bianca. Non come quella neve, ma quasi. Bianca e liscia. E poi si muoveva bene.

Loro ti hanno ridotto così. Non vuoi uno specchio, ti faresti disgusto. Ti basta sapere che la tua mente, quella no, non l'hanno toccata. Ti è sufficiente questo. Ti basta…? No, non vuoi più neanche questo. E' terribile come essere lucidi durante lo stadio terminale di un male incurabile. Una sensazione straziante, ti dilania, sei consapevole che ogni passo ti avvicina alla fine del tuo essere _umano. _Sì, sai che domani non lo sarai più. L'apice coincide con l'abisso. Hai finalmente parlato, ma pagherai ogni parola. Stanno già preparando la tua camera, il liquido sinte-amniotico, o come diavolo si chiama quella roba verde, i cavi elettrici, i diodi dalle tempie direttamente al cervello. E i "chi sei", "cosa vuoi", "qual è il tuo scopo", chicomedovequandoperchè, ti daranno la domande e le risposte, e non potrai obiettare. Sarai un uomo nuovo, ci puoi giurare. Non saprai fare altro che combattere. Non avrai opinioni, sentimenti, volontà. Sarai un dito della loro mano,un'arma in più nel loro pugno. Ti prenderanno tutto e ti ripuliranno per bene. Sarai

_Più in forma_

_Più felice_

_Più produttivo_

_A tuo agio_

_Dormirai bene_

_Niente più paranoie_

_Nessun incubo_

Gli ordini saranno per te imperativi morali. Non avrai più paura del buio-niente di così ridicolmente adolescenziale e disperato- niente di così infantile-avrai un passo migliore, più lento e calcolato

_Senza possibilità di fuga_

_Pragmatismo, mai idealismo_

_Mai piangere in pubblico_

_Come un maiale _

_Tenuto in gabbia_

_Sotto antibiotici_

SARAI IL NUMERO 14646537-428

Stà pure tranquillo, perché lo scorderai il tuo nome, che non sai neanche chi te l'ha messo quel nome, se i tuoi genitori o chi altri, il tuo nome che non sai che significa, e non sai perché te l'hanno dato e se è davvero il tuo nome.

Lo scorderai, non sarà più importante.

_Yuriy Ivanov._


End file.
